After Death
by ariese
Summary: The moments after Sirius Black dies. James's POV. One shot.


James and Lily had their hands clasped, but they weren't focused on one another. They were focused on the event that was happening below.

They could see everything that concerned their son. Ever since October 31st, 1981, they had stayed with Harry his entire life. No matter where he was or what he did, they knew. They felt his pain, his happiness, his sadness. They were _so_ proud of him.

Lily had been worried. Okay, that was an understatement. She'd been terrified of what would happen to Harry after she and James had died. James, of course, had felt the same, but he had hope. He knew the moment Harry went to Hogwarts, everything would be okay. Of course, Harry's life with the Dursley's was terrible, and James wanted to go back and show Vernon and Petunia exactly what he thought about the matter. And all the threats Harry had faced during his years at school so far? But it was all right, because Harry had been victorious each year. James knew that his son would eventually beat Voldemort. It was his destiny. James and Lily didn't die for nothing.

Now, James and his wife watched Harry and his friends fight to escape the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries. Lily's hand kept tightening every couple minutes.

"The Order will come for them," James assured her. "Sirius and Remus won't let anything happen to him."

She glanced at James and gave him a weak smile. "I know."

And they did come. The Order arrived, resulting in James throwing his fist in the air. "Yes!"

Lily laughed with relief and nervousness as everyone fought.

James kept flashing his eyes back and forth from Harry to Sirius to Remus. He hoped the others were doing all right, but he selfishly cared about those three the most. Harry was currently listening to Remus's orders, which were to get everyone out while the Order fought.

Moony always was the safest. But James was grateful.

Harry was in the middle of helping Neville Longbottom (everytime James saw him, he felt a pain in his chest for the boy's parents) when a new arrival caused Lily to nearly scream.

"James!" she exclaimed, shaking his hand. "It's Dumbledore. He's here!"

She was right. The Headmaster of Hogwarts looked _furious_. That was a good thing — not for the Death Eaters. They started yelling at one another. One even tried to run for it, but no one could escape Dumbledore. Everyone had momentarily stopped, except for two.

No surprise that it was Sirius and his wicked cousin, Bellatrix. He was taunting her. Laughing. Classic Padfoot, always trying to hide his fear. Always trying to be strong. He manuvered a red streak of light and yelled with a grin, "Come on! You can do better than that!"

Apparently, she could, because her second curse hit him right in the chest.

Lily gasped. James was still.

Sirius fell almost gracefully through the veil that hung below the arch. James painfully watched Harry, obviously in denial, run towards the structure, screaming Sirius's name. Remus grabbed him and forced him back, telling him that his godfather was gone. Remus's face was grief stricken, but he was being strong for Harry. James's son kept screaming, his voice breaking.

Sirius was dead.

"James," Lily choked, grasping onto James and burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. He felt the pain of his son, and it was absolutely agonizing.

"James? Lily?"

That voice.

Lily pulled back from James, her face streaked with tears. She stared at someone behind James, and he knew who it was.

James turned around, and standing a few feet away was an ageless Sirius Black. That's how they all were up there. Ageless and perfect.

The two brothers stalked towards one another and clung to each other, giving a hug that neither had ever given their entire lives. Sirius was full out sobbing, and his tears caused James to bawl as well. Never, when they were alive, had they shown so much emotion. But this . . . this circumstance was different. So much was going through James's mind. Sirius was dead. He was now in Heaven with them, but he had left Harry behind. As well as Remus.

"I'm sorry," Sirius gasped whenever he could. "I'm so s-sorry."

James wanted to tell his best friend that everything was all right, but he couldn't. He wouldn't lie to him like that.

"I know," James said instead. He pulled back slightly, just enough to see Sirius's face. "I want you to know, Pads, that I . . . I am so thakful for everything you did for Harry."

Sirius went to interrupt, but James kept speaking. "Yes, you were in Azkaban for so much time, and believe me, your pain and anger . . . I felt it too. But you found Harry. You found Remus. For how short, my son got to know you. He got to know a part of me through you. I am so grateful. Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius, who had stopped the tears, looked like he was about to cry again. He did when he embraced Lily.

The two of them stood there, their arms wrapped around each other. "I've missed you," Lily cried, but there was a smile on her face. "So much."

Sirius eventually pulled away, and the three of them enjoyed each other's company. They might have been dead, but they never perished. They were together. And eventually, Remus would join them.


End file.
